Hunger of the Lizard
by BeastOfTruth
Summary: Naruto is stolen as baby and experamented on turning him into the vicious Lizard. Dark Naruto Cannibal Naruto


**Hunger of the Lizard**

**This is another story that's floating around my head. As some people could guess by now with my other fic Carnage in Konoha, I am a Spider-man fan, especially the villains. Now just to warn you ahead of time, I did make some added some powers to the Lizard because it now has chakra, but hey, it's fanfiction, what can you do? **

**Now let's get started!**

**BeastofTruth does not own Naruto or Spider-man**

Hello- talking

_Hello-_ thinking/ radio and recording

Hello- jutsu

**Hello-** Demon/Lizard speak

_**Hello-**_ Demon thought

**Hello-** Time skip/ scene change

**BeastofTruth now presents**

**Hunger of the Lizard**

**Chapter 1: Project Sidewinder**

Kushina Uzumaki woke up in a start. She looked around to see that she was in a hospital. The last thing she remembered with being stabbed by one of the Kyubbi's claws trying to stab her child.

"Naruto!"

Her sudden yell and wake up caused her deep pain where she was stabbed, and effectively woke the person next to her bed sleeping.

"Geez, Kushina, you need to slow down or you might re-open your wounds. I'm a medic, not a miracle worker you know."

Kushina turned to see a big buxom woman with blond hair in her late thirty's sitting in the chair by her bed.

"Tsunade, I thought you were…"

"Gone? I was and not intending to coming back, but when I heard word of the Kyubbi attack, I got here as soon as I can."

"Heard word? How long has it been?"

"It has been month since the Kyubbi attacked."

"Where's Minato? Where's my husband?"

"He is no longer with us. He understood the foolishness of using that seal, and the price he will have to pay. I'm sorry."

As Tsunade pulled her into a hug, Kushina laid there crying, confused about what happened.

"_Minato's gone!? Now Naruto will grow up without a father. Wait, Naruto!"_

"Where's Naruto?"

Tsunade suddenly stiffened and stood up, something that Kushina took notice of.

"Where is he? I want my sochi."

"I'm sorry; Kushina, but no one can find him. He's been kidnapped. We've been looking for him all month."

Tsunade looked to see Kushina's face change to one of a broken woman, one who lost everything in one night.

**Underground bunker**

"Sir, first DNA grafting successful. Beginning stage two."

Danzo smirked at this, as he watched scientists move around to different computers and graphs around a metal circular room, in the middle, a large glass container with tubes and wires connected to it. Within the water filled glass prison, an infant. Barely a month old, it's now has needles and tubes connected to it feeding it nutrients and questionable substances.

"_Maybe Orochimaru had it right. Science will lead the way the way to the future and Konoha's mastery over all."_

**Eight years later**

A week. That's how long it's been since Danzo, one of the Hokage's advisors, had been missing. This has lead into a bigger search then most would expect. After all he was an advisor, he knew a lot of Konoha's dark secrets, and with the recent Uchiha massacre they would not take any chances. The matter eventually escalated to the point that the Hokage joined in the search. Only a couple of hours of sorting through Danzo's multitude of bases, Hiruzen Sarutobi and a group of Anbu standing in front of a hidden bunker in the middle of the Forest of death. All windows covered with metal and door heavily locked. This could mean two things. One, the bunker has been abandoned and two… Something happened.

"Lord Hokage, were opening the door now."

Hiruzen nodded, as the Anbu started place the last of the exploading tags on the door.

"Fire in the hole."

A loud bang filled the forest, scaring away the animals. The door fell down and the Hokage entered to try and find his advisor. What he found was nowhere close to what he was expecting.

**Underground bunker**

It looked like something from a horror movie. The walls having claw marks and gashes in them, and worse dead bodies on the floor. The bodies looking like they had been attacked by some animal and eaten.

"What could have done such a thing? No animal can take down this many people even in the forest of death. So what?" asked one Anbu

Hiruzen wondered that too. He would bet his right arm and say that all of these people where trained Root shinobi. For an animal to do this, it had to be big, or have some type of sentience. They kept going, though the bodies and destruction kept getting more pronounced and numerous. Eventually they got to a metal walkway that was on top of and surrounded by a mini lake, and on the walkway was a dead Danzo. The group ran forward to check the body.

"Target confirmed. He is mutilated and half eaten like the rest Hokage-sama."

"Leave him; we'll collect him and the others on the way out. We need to know what happened."

As they continued across the walkway and to the final room, they missed two yellow eyes and a green reptilian head poke out from the makeshift lake and watch them.

The group entered into the last room. It looked like some type of control room. Everything was broken, and in the middle of the room of broken computers and desks, was a broken glass container. The group immediately spread to find some type of information. It did not take long.

"Sir, found something."

Hiruzen looked at what was given to him. It was a tape. The case said "Notes on project Sidewinder".

"Thank you, Cat."

Hiruzen looked for, and found, one of the last working computers. When he put the tape in and turned it on, it showed even the best conditioned one was damaged. The image of the person talking was scratchy and fuzzy

"_Hello, is this thing on? Ok, Project Sidewinder entry one. Its purpose is to create an artificial blood line and biological weapon. This project has been a hold due to the fact of no human experiment with in the age limit to survive the initial testing. Finally we have one. Subject Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. Namikaze, that name sounds familiar somewhere."_

As the person in the computer become silent, the group had the eyes widened in surprise. Everyone knew about the lost child of Kushina Uzumaki and the fourth Hokage. Everyone thought he was died, but now they know he was down here being used for experiments!

"_Danzo, you old fool! What the hell were you thinking?!"_

As the Hokage and the group thought about this injustice, the screen crackled to life once again.

"_Project Sidewinder entry two. It has been a year since the start of the project and it is ahead of schedule. The subject has already taken to grafting number 1,2, and 3. Each taken from the most dangerous members of the reptilian family. Number 1, from the armored diamond back from Iwa, number 2 from the crawling salamander from Kumo and number 3 the hissing chaser from Mist. These have integrated well within the subject. Graft number 1 has provided the subject with hard dull green scales over his body that is hard to pierce and cut. Graft number 2 has given subject with retractable hooked claws on hands and feet measuring to one-inch. Upon closer observation, the subject has grown tiny microscopic claws on his fingers and toes creating adhesive pads. Whether or not this will give the subject the climbing ability of the crawling salamander is yet to be seen. Number 3 has granted subject improbable growth in leg muscles, might need to work on upper body grafting for subject to make up for this for this. The Subject is looking more reptile then human, are we doing the right thing? End of entry."_

The group looked horrified how could they do this to a child not even able to speak yet?!

"_Project Sidewinder entry three. Hit the two year mark. Once again, we are ahead of schedule. During this year, we have given the subject graft numbers 4, 5, and the final treatment, 6. The grafts are from the spiked constrictor from Konoha, the stomping gator of Swamp country, and whipping dragon of Suna. Graft 4, the spiked constrictor, has seemed to fix the muscle problem for the upper body. However it also increase the leg muscles more, there is nothing we can do as it seems that legs will always be stronger then the upper body. Graft 5, stomping gator, has granted the subject a generous amount of alligator like teeth and crushing power. The test to see this mouth crushing power was met with surprising results. At this age and the newness of the extra muscle, the subject is still able to break bone with a bite. This power will expand with age, so we can only imagine the power his bite will have at the peak of his life. The downside however seems to be the change of the subjects face. The human jaw could not use this power at the full potential, so his skull and jaw changed to what seemed a mix of a lizard and a gator. A short snot but the jaw line of a gator. Now graft number 6, the whipping dragon, has given the subject a tail, thought that is to be expected. The tail has the same scales as the rest of the body and is longer then the original body length and will probably grow with the body. The reptiles we have keep escaping to the subject's tank. Just sitting by him, almost acting subservient. A type of mind control? This need to be studied further. _

The group looked at the broken tank starting to get an idea about what happened.

"_Project Sidewinder entry four. It has been seven years since the project started and it is a humongous success. In training and testing the subject is unstoppable, it is able jump twelve feet in a standing jump and eighteen in a broad jump .it's hide already able to deflect kunai. His reaction in fights is twice as fast as a normal ninja. With its micro claws, it can climb up any surface. It is able to breath under water and can swim better then any human. Its tail can whip itself at seventy miles an hour. He is able to press up to six tons and run up forty five miles per hour. Also through later study, we found it also has a type of telepathic ability that lets him communicate and control all reptiles within one mile of himself and with the healing ability the subject came in with it is a solider of death. However this being of destruction is not as perfect as it seems. It does not seem to have a great intelligence. It would rather bash into something and tear it apart than plan. Also it seems it has a hatred of humans, not surprising with it's isolation and the painful tests. It would rather attack us then listen. Also it can use chakra but not to an extent of using any elemental justu. There's one more weakness, but the other scientists aren't taking me seriously. Two weeks ago, it attack one of the ninjas here and started to eat the body. The higher ups said it was because we weren't feeding him enough, but I know better. I think Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze has become a cannibal. If anything happen, tell my family I love them. End of transmission."_

As the screen blacked out there where many thoughts about what they just heard however the Hokage's thought summed it up.

"_Minato what would you have thought about this madness?"_

They where stopped when they heard a load hiss. They looked around and saw something large racing toward the exit.

**Back outside**

They raced outside to see a large cross of a lizard and a man jump into a nearby river, before swimming away.

" Catch him, and try not to kill him!"

As the Anbu raced after their target, the Hokage turned to go to his office. He had a family reunion to plan.

**Read and review! As the one famous guy said " give me reviews or give me death" or something like that.**


End file.
